Wanna Play?
by DreamCherry666
Summary: What do you call it when you cross a rabid yami and a sex deprived maniac? Fun, that’s what!WARNING Slash guyonguy, sex!, bondage, swearing and nothing really intended for people under 16….:cough:. Noonelookatmyprofile! .:cough:. Thiefshipping


_**Wanna Play?**_

**What do you call it when you cross a rabid yami and a sex deprived maniac? Fun, that's what!**

**WARNING- Slash (guy-on-guy), sex, bondage, swearing and nothing really intended for people under 16…(.:cough:. Noonelookatmyprofile! .:cough:.)**

**DISCLAIMER- Man, as much as I would love to…I can't come up with good vs. evil type plotlines.**

**COUPLES- Thiefshipping (Bakura/Malik) and mention of Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi).**

Yami Bakura grinned at the young Egyptian boy standing before him, fully clad in skin-tight black leather. He may end up regretting ever saying he was bored…

"So, what was this 'game' called again, Malik?" He panted slightly, his 'private' parts throbbing from pleasure he believed was to come soon.

"It's called 'Shut the Hell up Bakura or I Won't Give You a Blow Job'. Now, stay still while I adjust the straps." He grinned and made a point to lean over Bakura in a manner that made both of their stomachs dance.

"Oh, come on! Stop teasing me! I can't take it!" Bakura screamed in near ecstasy. Malik laughed as he stroked the bulge in Bakura's boxers.

"Come now, you don't want to blow your steam yet do you? We're just getting started…" Malik smirked at his new playmate. He slowly removed the smothering clothes, item by item.

A somewhat feline-like side seemed to come out in the male as he danced slowly around his prey. The sensual movements drove the thief into spasms of pleasure and longing.

"Just fucking SCREW ME! I need you now! Please, Malik, let me have you!" He cried in misery.

Malik happily obliged and, keys in hand, proceeded to unlock the handcuffs that were binding Bakura's hands to the bedposts. As soon as he was free, Bakura grabbed the fiend by the neck and pulled him down in a passionate kiss.

"I still have to untie your ankles, Kura-Chan. So, uh, hold onto that thought…" Malik smiled and slid his hands all the way down along Bakura's chest, stomach, hips and legs. He made point to keep away from his lovers 'manhood' just to be a prick. He slowly undid the bonds rendering Bakura helpless. Big mistake.

Bakura jumped up and ripped off his boxers to reveal his lily white flesh and jumped on Malik's back. After a few seconds of fumbling, Malik was also bare. He spun the tanned Egyptian boy around and began to kiss him. Bakura entwined his hands in the younger one's hair before teasing the exposed flesh with his tongue as he worked his way down toward the bulging erection.

"Oh, oh, B-Bakura! Wh-what are you doing to me? AH! Akefia! Take me! Please!" The tomb robber smiled at the response he was now getting.

Untangling his hand to put it to better use with a bottle of lube, he slowly suckled on the throbbing boner of his partner while Malik's moans intertwined with Bakura's sniggers.

"You like that, huh? Well, you'll like this even more…" He grinned even though his Koi could not see. He bit down slightly and sucked harder for a split second before the younger one reached his climax.

"HAI! HAI! AKEFIA!" Malik sighed as he released into Bakura's waiting mouth.

"I told you so." Bakura smiled and licked his lips, catching the remaining drops of semen. "Mmm, you taste good. I just want to choc-dip you and lick you clean!"

Catching the boy off guard, Bakura jammed three of his lube coated fingers into Malik's rear passage, causing him to scream out in surprise and ecstasy. Bakura must have done this before because he managed to hit his target dead on. As soon as having inserted them, the fingers were removed again, only to be replaced with Bakura's 'best friend'.

Malik was in heaven once again as Bakura moved inside him. Each thrust bringing them both to the brink of sanity and heavenly pleasure. Again and again, Bakura hit that precious bundle inside Malik so many times that it made all sex before this; no matter how good it was then; seem like shit!

Thrusting, biting, kissing, stroking and licking all turned a simple and pleasurable act into something magical for the two males. A special moment that was only meant for them and them only.

Finally Bakura screamed in pleasure and let it all out. Malik grunted and collapsed onto the bed beneath them. Bakura rolled off his partner.

"Now, that was intense sex! I guess you were right, it is better if you wait." Bakura panted from exhaustion.

"Aishteru, Touzokou. Domo Arigatou." Malik smiled as he played with Bakura's dampened tresses.

"Aishteru, Aibou. Suki da yo, Hikari no Tenshi." Bakura sighed as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Darkness rose and so did Bakura. He smiled at the sleeping figure that was Malik. His mobile rang and scared the shit out of him.

"KUSO! …Moshi-Moshi?" Bakura held the device in his hand feverishly.

"Bakura! Where are you!" A panic-stricken voice cried out.

"Mou hitori no boku? I'm at Malik's, why?" Bakura smiled as he recognised the sound of Ryou's very feminine voice.

"Good, I was worried…so, you done it yet?" A mischievous grin crept over the yami's face.

"Maybe…"

"You did, hope you had fun. I know Yugi and I did…Bye." With a click the line went dead.

"Who was that? I hope you're not cheating on me." Malik snaked an arm around Bakura's waist.

"Now why would I cheat on such a wonderfully kinky toy? I never did get that blow job…" The taller boy leaned in to start a new game of tonsil hockey…

**Ooh! Was it bad? I'm new to this…**

**Japanese words-**

**Yami- Dark.**

**Chan- Term of endearment, added usually to the end of a female's name. **

**Hai- Yes.**

**Aishteru- I love you. **

**Touzokou- Thief king.**

**Domo Arigatou- Thank you a lot/so much/very much.**

**Aibou- Partner.**

**Suki da yo- I like you best.**

**Hikari no Tenshi- Angel of light.**

**Kuso- Shit.**

**Moshi-Moshi- Hello (on the phone).**

**Mou hitori no boku- The other me.**

**Review if you feel like it, personally, I wouldn't bother…**

**DC66- Just so everyone knows, I had absolutely no part in the writing of this fic whatsoever. **


End file.
